


Call It Magic

by OnlyHereForGallavich (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich, Harry Potter - Freeform, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Magic, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OnlyHereForGallavich
Summary: Love and life in Hogwarts.





	Call It Magic

**Author's Note:**

> soo I love Harry Potter, and I love gallavich so I thought- fuck it!
> 
> last part is based off of a drarry imagine I saw :)
> 
> thanks for reading x

    The first day Ian and Mickey met, they were eleven years old and shifting uncomfortably in robes that were too big on them. The facade of Hogwarts was incredible, larger than life, and completely unreal. Ian had heard stories about this building every since his elder sister Fiona had gotten her letter, and it still felt too good to be true. A mysterious benefactor sweeping in and saving them? That wasn't the kind of thing that happened to kids on the Southside- definitely not to Gallaghers. But the letter had been real, and every Gallagher since (well, just Lip, really) had followed en suite.

 

    There was no surprise when Ian got his letter, just relief. Ian had been a little afraid that he would be the odd one out, as always. But his letter came, and now here he was, even if it was in Fiona’s old robes that were a little frayed and big on him.

 

    There was no fixed formula with the houses when it came to the Gallaghers. Ian knew there were families who all came to the same house, but that pattern had _already_ been broken for them, what with Fiona being in Gryffindor and Lip in Ravenclaw. Ian had always imagined himself as a Hufflepuff, really, but when the sorting happened, everything flipped over and he found himself wearing a green and silver tie instead.

 

 

///

 

 

    On the third night of his stay at Hogwarts, Ian first talked to his best friend. Sleepless, he wandered into the common room at night, wondering if he was breaking any rules and hoping the mean looking prefect wouldn’t be there.

 

   She wasn't. Ian was alone, except for a little dark head barely making its way into view above the couch’s backrest. And he was talking to the fire. The _fire._

 

     First years weren’t allowed magic, but Ian was old enough to know that Gallaghers didn't snitch. He waited for the boy’s conversation to end, accidently-on purpose listening in. The man whose face was in the fire seemed angry. In fact, he was shouting at the boy, who seemed to shrink with every word he heard. _“You worthless piece of shit! Think you’re special cause you went to that fairy school. Too busy to talk to your father?”_

    The boy didn't fight back, didn't defend himself, even though his knuckle tattoos promised otherwise. Ian felt angry at this unseen man, angry on behalf of this kid who was being so violently treated by his own father.

 

    Ian only approached him after the conversation was over. The boy was startled, yelling, “Fuck!” and raising his hands defensively. Ian wondered at the heartbreaking reasons for those automatic fighting instincts.

 

    “Hey, I’m Ian,” he greeted, reaching one hand out to shake.

 

    “Fucking creep is what you are,” Mickey snapped, but relaxed soon after, “Mickey.”

 

     He took Ian’s hand.

 

 

///

 

 

   After that day, the two were inseparable. It was quite the anomaly- the Gallagher boy who didn't seem like much of a Slytherin at all, and the Milkovich boy who had the green and silver running through his veins. But that was okay. It didn't have to make sense to anyone but them. And they worked, they really did.

 

    Both Ian and Mickey would trust the other with their life- a trust that _did_ actually come into play when you were studying potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. It took a while, but Ian managed to break down the walls around Mickey and see his life through a wider perspective.

 

    Mickey’s family had been an old Wizarding family, and many of his cousin wandered the halls of Hogwarts. But Mickey’s father, and older brothers, had shown absolutely no affinity for the magical, and their bitterness all came spewing out towards Mickey instead. His father had always been violent, but now he had more of a reason to be. Ian hated it- hated every time Mickey would return to school bruised and battered, waving away Ian’s concern like he wasn't suffering at all.

 

    It took two years of coaxing and threatening to get Mickey to come to the Gallagher house over vacation- even if he couldn’t when school was off altogether. Even if Terry was just one hour away, it still granted Ian some amount of comfort. His fledgling skills would do little to help Mickey if Terry _did_ make his way to their home, but it still calmed him. It helped Mickey, too. He didn't have those sleepless nights he told Ian about. Eventually, he admitted that he only slept soundly with Ian around. Ian was glad he could provide a semblance of safety to the other boy.

 

 

///

 

 

   They didn't get _together_ until third year. The year brought with it the Yule Ball, and a fierce Russian girl who pursued Mickey with amazing dedication. Ian had his own admirers, but he didn't actually _ask_ anyone until Mickey asked Nadine. Ian tried to stop the clawing hurt from escaping, tried to be happy that his best friend was happy. And he thought he had managed it.

 

    But then the night came and Mickey’s eyes looked so _blue_ in his robe and it hurt, because Ian couldn’t have him the way he wanted to. He didn't begrudge his best friend’s happiness- but that didn't mean he had to bear witness to it.

 

    He spent the rest of the ball drinking melancholically on the grounds, where no one dared to wander in the cold. Alcohol was forbidden on school grounds, so unfortunately the ginger ale did nothing to get him numb the way he wanted to. He felt like an asshole abandoning his date, but her eye had been on the Durmastang head boy the whole night anyway.

 

   The music from the ballroom was getting quieter when Ian felt a hand on his shoulder. He started, but relaxed when he recognised the knuckle tattoos. “Why you all the way out here, Gallagher?” Mickey asked, having relaxed the tie around his neck only to look infinitely more beautiful. “What’s with the face? Date ditched you?”

 

     Ian shook his head, “I left her, like an asshole. But I didn't want to-“ He paused, considering the repercussions of telling Mickey how he felt. But he decided to go through with it after all, saying, “Mickey, I- I know you like Nadine, and I’m happy for you. But I just- you know that we’re best friends, and-“

 

    _Fuck._ He was messing up the already awkward conversation. He stopped, flushed and embarrassed. There was silence for a few moments, in which Ian contemplated using the forbidden killing curse on himself.

 

     Then Mickey’s hand came up to his shoulder again. “ _Breathe,”_ he said, prompting Ian to exhale the breath he had been holding, “Ian Gallagher, are you saying you like me?”

 

    Ian’s skin heated up, but he nodded. “Yes. Yes, I like you a lot.”

 

    Mickey grinned.  Ian looked down. “I totally get it if you don’t- I mean you don’t _have_ to-“

 

   Mickey’s hand touched his face this time, bringing it up to look into his. Ian’s mind was whirring. _Do friends touch like this? Is he letting me down easy? This doesn’t feel very friendly._

“Ian, how could I ever not want you?”

 

    And then Mickey kissed him. He kissed him and Ian wondered salaciously if Nadine could see them now (his Slytherin showing) and soon after stopped thinking altogether.

 

 

///

 

    In their seventh year, Ian was late for Transfiguration one day and rushing to class. He zoned out on the stairs, and they had shifted before he could make his escape. He groaned, wondering why the entire world was plotting against him, and got off on the desolate hallway he had been unknowingly led to. He walked forward, hoping to find some secret portal to class, but found something else instead.

 

   It was a mirror. He looked into it, shocked when he saw Mickey’s reflection beside his. He looked back to see if Mickey had somehow followed him, but his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Then he remembered stories of the famed Mirror of Erised and wondered... what if?

 

    Later that day, after earning detention for his missed class, he dragged Mickey up to the room despite the other boy’s protests. Mickey was eternally lazy, and just wanted to lie down and kiss, fuck and cuddle, only leaving when his forever enthusiastic lover forced him to.

 

    Ian led him up to the mirror, giving no backstory, and asked him, “What do you see?”

 

   Mickey looked back at Ian, like he was still waiting for the punchline.

 

   Ian stayed mum, earning rolling eyes from Mickey.

 

    “Are you stupid, Firecrotch? It’s a fucking mirror. I see you and me.”

 

   And just like that, Ian knew they would be okay.


End file.
